Savior of an Archangel
by lilynicole1313
Summary: Emily Winchester is living in New Orleans, happily single and far from the chaos her brothers face everyday-until Michael shows up in need of rest and bringing news of an angelic war. The sequel to 'A Lesson in Love' and 'Better Late Than Never'. Michael/OC, established Dean/OC and Sam/OC. Mentions of abuse. Sisfic. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emily Winchester sat down at her kitchen table, having just discovered that she was the last single one of the Winchester siblings. She popped open a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a drink directly from the bottle. She'd accepted the fact, long ago, that true love was just a figment of humanity's imagination, but still, she wondered if maybe, there was someone who was as perfect for her as the girls (what was their names…Zoey and Aurora?) were for Sam and Dean. However, she liked her life. A bartender at Captain Cajun's on Bourbon Street by night and a hunter by day, she wouldn't change a thing. She finally had a home and friends who, like her, were a bit odd. And, excluding the problems with her dad, she'd never been closer to her family.

She glanced at the clock, wishing she wasn't off work that night. However, going in on her day off wouldn't sit well with Jacob, so she put in the first Harry Potter film, made some kettle corn, and sat down on her worn, suede couch to relax. Almost finished with the movie, there was a weak knock on her door. Grabbing the dagger she kept 'for decoration' above the table by the front door, she slowly opened it. Michael, still possessing Adam Milligan, leaned against the walls for support. He was pale, sweaty, and there were small cuts and bruises everywhere she could see. "Michael? What's going on?" She pulled the archangel inside without hesitation, replacing the knife on its holder.

He gripped her shoulder for support. "Need rest." He managed. "Please."

She helped him to her guest room. "Stay as long as you need." She said quickly, watching him worriedly as he collapsed on the bed.

He fell asleep instantly and she went back to her movie, her thoughts straying to the sleeping angel. Angels usually don't sleep, and that's what was bothering her. Granted, she should've been concerned about the fact she had an archangel in her house, the very one that wanted the Apocalypse, but Emily didn't care. She'd been the Winchester to stay out of the fights; she sought the diplomatic solution unlike Sam and Dean, and because of that, she was the one demons and angels alike spoke highly of and respected.

She passed out on the couch halfway through _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, waking up disoriented. She rarely fell asleep on her couch, and as she remembered Michael showing up the previous night, she groaned. She could practically hear Dean in her head: _son of a bitch, Em, he's a freaking archangel! Why'd you let him in?_

"He's right, you know." Michael's voice scared Emily and she jumped, falling off the couch. "I'm sorry." He held out his hand, helping her up. "It's just, I can read minds and Dean's right. You shouldn't have let me in."

"It's not the first time I've done something Dean thinks I shouldn't have." She answered. "You're better now?"

"Thank you for the shelter." He smiled gratefully at her.

"Michael, what happened to you?"

"I broke out of the cage and used most of my grace to do so. There's a war coming, and if I hadn't, Heaven wouldn't have a chance." His ocean blue eyes were sad. "But, that's another thing. How can I repay you for this?"

"You don't have to." Emily said. "I was just doing my duty to a broken angel."

"Broken indeed, and more like Lucifer than I could have imagined." Michael said quietly and Emily wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that. "Do you mind if I stay here a few more days, just to make sure my grace is completely restored?"

"Fine by me." She rewound the movie back to where she stopped watching it and pushed play. "I have to leave for work at five. Think you can manage a few hours by yourself?"

"Emily, I'm the oldest angel God created. I'll be fine." He sat down beside her. "What movie is this?"

"_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_." She answered. "It's really good, but you should really read the books first." Emily pulled the first book from the bookshelf she kept in the living room. "Here."

He took it carefully. "This book can't kill me, can it?" As an angel, the right book could and would kill him.

"No, Michael, it won't. Trust me."

He gingerly opened the pages, and before long, the archangel was immersed in the world of Harry Potter. Emily smiled happily and settled back to watch the movie. When it was over, she got up and started the hot water for a quick shower before work. As she worked the shampoo into her light brown hair, she closed her eyes, relaxing. Usually, she was tense during showers, but the knowledge that Michael was in the apartment, however focused on the book he was, eased her fears of someone breaking in unexpectedly.

She dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black combat boots, an Eagles tee, and applied the basics: eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Then, upon exiting her bathroom, she found Michael in the same position she'd left him. "I'm going to work. It's Captain Cajun's just a block east of here if you need anything." She said, knowing he heard her even if he gave no indication, and left, locking the door behind her out of habit.

Jacob was waiting for her when she arrived, fifteen minutes early like normal. His long black hair was in a ponytail at the base of his neck; his warm gray eyes smiled at her. Vampire or not, she knew she thought of him as family. "Busy day today, darlin'." His sweet southern accent made her grin. "Mardi Gras brings out all the freaks."

"Explains why we're both out." She teased, wiping down the counter.

"Think you can open up? I gotta make a supply run and go pick up my brother." He tossed her the key ring.

She caught it unerringly, tucking the keys in her pocket. "No problem, Jake."

"Thanks, sweet thing." He saluted her, walking out the door to his old Ford pick-up.

Three hours later, most of the regulars were sitting around the counter, with a few new faces at the tables, and Jake walked in with his brother, Benny, dragging him to Emily. "Hey boss." She grinned, eyeing his equally handsome brother.

"This girl right here is amazing." Jake winked at her. "Her name's Emily and she'll hook you up with whatever you need." Turning to her he said, "Take care of Benny, capiche?"

"Now, Benny, what can I get you?"

"Whatever's on tap." His easy grin matched Jake's and she set a mug in front of him before going to take care of the others.

Even with the unexpected divine guest at her house, that night was turning out to be the same as all the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Michael's short term stay at Emily's lasted about six months longer than she expected. However, life with the archangel who'd wanted to possess her older brother was surprisingly easy. He was very considerate and polite, but the thing Emily could've done without is the hitch in her breath and her heart picking up speed every time his ocean blue eyes landed on her hazel eyes or the accidental brushing of skin happened. She was almost twenty-seven and didn't need any man, human or angel, to look after her. She hit her pillow in frustration. Without work to distract her, what was she going to do about the sinfully gorgeous angel in her apartment?

However, he wasn't there when she finally got out of bed but, as the doorbell rang and a familiar yelp of surprise filtered through the door, she realized why her angel…scratch that…the archangel was missing. She didn't have an angel. Swinging the door open, she was less than pleased to see Dean, Sam, and Castiel in front of her door. Dean was wiping the holy water off his face (rigging the doorbell with that had been Michael's idea), Sam was doubled over, laughing, and Castiel was standing there, as adorably awkward as Michael. "What the freaking hell did you do to that poor doorbell?" Dean sputtered.

"Just in case a demon tries to get in." She replied carelessly. "Now, you three better have a damn good reason for…" She took a deep breath, stopping herself from saying 'for making Michael disappear'. "…waking me up on my day off."

"Um, it's not like we'd just show up to get our rocks off." Dean retorted, pushing past her. Sam gave her an apologetic smile and followed him inside. Emily sighed, slamming the door behind Castiel. "Got a beer? I'm thirsty." Dean plopped down in Michael's spot, his feet automatically propping up on the coffee table.

"Feet off." She snarled, not heading to the fridge until Dean's feet moved. She came back with four beers, and after sitting in her chair, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know, with Sam in Salem most of the time, I need a hunting partner."

"Bullshit. You have John." Her refusal to call him Dad shocked both her brothers. "You're the one who told me to get out, Dean, so talk."

"Um, well, we've stumbled onto something big and it's all hands on deck. You, me, Sam, Zoey, Rori, Dad, Garth, Bobby, and even Kevin. So, pack up."

"You really think I'm going just because you told me to?"

"Dean, let me talk to her." Sam said quietly. "Em, please. You're one of the best hunters I know, and an invaluable resource to the family. I miss having my twin around."

"You'll be in Salem though."

"Actually, Zoey and I are staying at the bunker for a while." He smiled at her. "It won't be too bad, I promise."

Even though he's her twin and both of them have used the puppy dog expression to get their way, she caved. "Fine."

Sam's bright grin spread across his face as she went back to her bedroom to pack. She almost screamed, though, seeing Michael sitting on her bed. "You're going with your brothers?"

"They need my help." She sat down beside him. "You can stay here, though, you know that."

He snapped his fingers and her duffel bag was packed. "I know." They stood up at the same time and he hugged her for the first time. "I'm going to miss you, but I'll pop in and check on you, okay?"

"I'll miss you too, Michael."

He vanished, leaving a single, white feather behind. She grabbed the pillow and blanket off his bed and rejoined her brothers in the living room. "I'm driving my car." She said, following them outside and locking the door. "But, hang on."

She knocked on Jacob's door across from hers, knowing too well he was probably asleep. He opened it, yawning, clearly having just woke up. "Sup, sweetie?" He asked, his sleepy voice sexier than his normal voice.

"Um, I'm taking off for a while. Not sure how long, you know, with the hunting thing, but as soon as I'm back, I'll call you."

He hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Keep in touch, okay? I need my bartender in one piece. Be careful."

Then, they walked down the stairs silently, until Dean spoke. "We're taking the Impala. No need to burn gas in two cars."

Emily frowned at Dean, but decided against arguing that point. She knew when to pick her battles, after all. So, against her nature, she settled in the backseat with Castiel, who, with a sudden jolt, she remembered was an angel as well. She sighed, unintentionally burying her face in Michael's pillow. Even though he hardly slept, he used it as a cushion when he read or surfed the internet, looking up things Emily forgot to explain to him, and it smelled just like him. She smiled, toying with the idea that he was thinking about her as well, but truth be told, he'd been around since the beginning of time. She was merely human. "Man, I wish Dad could be here to hear this blissful silence." Dean joked. Sam smacked Dean on the leg and Emily grinned, closing her eyes and choosing to sleep all the way to Kansas.

The sudden stop of the Impala and her head connecting with the back of the front seat effectively woke her up. She swore, something she'd refrained from doing that much in front of Michael, and rubbed her head. "Wake up, princess!" Dean said cheerily, using his old nickname for her. "We're home."

"My home is New Orleans." She muttered under her breath, refusing his help with her bag or the pillow and blanket.

Emily followed Sam down the stairs and down a long hallway until he paused outside a door. "Here's your room, Em." She threw her things on the bed and went back with him. "Where's the girls at?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe they went shopping. Kevin's holed up in the library, and Dad and Garth are at Bobby's for tonight."

Suddenly a delicious smell came wafting in from the kitchen and Dean moaned in anticipation, following the scent. A petite, curvy redhead came into view, standing across the kitchen from a taller, leggy blonde. The redhead, who Emily knew, acknowledged their entrance into the kitchen without turning around. "No taste testing, Dean." She scolded, smacking him with the spoon in her hand. "Sam, think you could hand me the salt? It seems someone put it on the top shelf and neither Aurora nor I could reach it."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Sam reached above her, handing the salt to his wife.

Dean was rubbing his hand, glaring playfully at Zoey, before his attention went to his girlfriend. "Is that pie?" He asked hopefully, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Cookie dough, Dean. You mentioned your sister likes double chocolate chip cookies and I thought I could make some for her, since you two did go to New Orleans and pick her up."

Castiel had disappeared and Emily wished she could too. She was standing there awkwardly, part of her wishing she could have this normalcy they found.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

While dinner was cooking, Emily slipped out of the kitchen and went in search of the library. She, like Sam, harbored a deep love for books. As she pushed open the double doors, she heard a groan coming from the end of the room. Curiosity taking over, she ventured in search of the noisemaker, coming face to face with a very cute and very confused, slightly scared Asian. "Who are you?" He had a water gun that contained, Emily suspected, holy water.

"I'm Emily Winchester. I'm Sam's twin."

"Oh, yeah." He laid the water gun back down. "I'm Kevin Tran, prophet of the Lord."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at him. "So, just how old are you?"

"Twenty." He answered, sitting in the chair. "I've known your brothers for two whole years and it feels like two hundred."

"Yeah, they do that, especially Dean." She chuckled. "What's that?" She pointed to the stone slab on the desk.

"This is the angel tablet. Apparently, it holds a secret weapon in case angels try to take over Heaven and I'm trying to find out about it for Castiel."

"Sounds dreadfully boring."

"It is." He leaned back. "Do you know if dinner's ready?"

"I escaped before either couple started being all romantic and gushy." She made a face.

Kevin laughed. "Why do you think I stay up here?"

She laughed too, at ease with the young prophet. "Touché. I should quit distracting you and find a good book to keep me occupied for a while."

"It was nice to meet you, Emily." Kevin said right before she turned to look at the massive bookshelves, piled high with books.

"Kevin! Food!" Dean yelled loudly, interrupting Emily's meticulous scanning of the first bookshelf.

She moved one of the books onto its side, marking her place, and followed Kevin to the dining room. When Zoey's emerald eyes landed on Emily, she instantly rushed forward, embracing her. "I was beginning to think the boys went to New Orleans for nothing." She grinned. "It's so good to see you again, Emily."

"Thanks." Zoey's grin was infectious and Emily saw at once what had attracted her twin to the beautiful woman. "It's good to see you too. How many years for you and Sammy now?"

"Almost two married, five altogether." She answered, sitting down beside him.

Aurora carried the garlic bread in, pausing at Emily's presence. "You must be Emily."

"And you're Aurora, right?"

The blonde nodded, and although she wasn't rude, she wasn't as open and bubbly as Zoey. Dean pulled the seat out for Emily. "Don't worry about Rori. She'd not exactly a little ball of sunshine like Zoe." He smirked at his girlfriend. "More like a big ball of darkness."

"I'll show you big ball of darkness." She muttered, sending a glare his way.

"Whoa!" Emily, ever the diplomat, held up her hands. "It's fine, Dean. Aurora's never met me before now; I met Zoey at their wedding, so let's just chill."

"You know what? I like her." Aurora announced, giving Emily a bright smile.

"Just wait until Dad gets here. It'll be hell from then on, trust me."

"Not if he can keep his mouth shut." Emily retorted.

It was true though. Her diplomacy vanished whenever John Winchester was in the same room with her. "Maybe it won't be so bad." Sam said hopefully. "I mean, Dad and I are alright now. They just need to work through their problems."

"No offense, but John has more issues than he realizes." Zoey said. "And most of them are wondering if he messed up, raising you three the way he did."

Dean of course, said no; Sam said yes, but Emily, not one to show sympathy for him, shrugged. "I mean, with our family history, something would've caused us to hunt eventually. And I do have so many useful skills because of our childhood."

"She's got a point." Aurora pointed out before they devoured the spaghetti in front of them. "Even the order has to do a little hunting every now and then."

After the delicious meal, Emily helped Aurora clean up in companionable silence. Once again, she could see what had drawn Dean to her like a moth to a flame. Even though she'd known the other woman for less than an hour, her demeanor is so much like Dean's, with the witty, sarcastic personality and the walls ten feet high and twenty feet thick, yet so different. Emily laughed inwardly, knowing that only a woman as strong willed as him could've stolen his heart for more than one night.

She headed for her room to unpack and, upon closing the door, she caught a whiff of that delicious scent that puts every nerve in her body on high alert. She turned around, finding herself staring at Michael's Adam's apple. "Can't even last twenty-four hours without me, huh?" The teasing was her shield.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "You're distressed." He said simply.

"John's coming either tonight or tomorrow." She said finally. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Do you want me to stay?" His innocent question out of concern for her made the flame of hope burn a bit brighter.

"Don't you have divine stuff to do?" She teased again, her walls not ready to break.

"Nothing Gabriel can't handle on his own when he's not meddling in the love lives of your family." Michael stated. "If you need me here, I'll stay. After everything you did for me, it's the least I can do."

"I can handle him, Michael. You're forgetting my family's the ones who stopped the Apocalypse."

"If you ever need me, call." He gave her a warm smile before vanishing.

However, even though she'd lied to the archangel and Emily knew that he saw right through her lie, she felt sick at the thought of coming face to face with John after the events surrounding the Apocalypse. She finished unpacking and settled in for the night, half-wishing she'd accepted Michael's offer to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Em!" Dean was banging on her door, bringing her out of her wonderful dream. "Dad's here!"

"Go away!" She yelled back, her voice raspy.

"Come on, sunshine!" Dean was way too cheery. "Zoe and Rori have pancakes ready for everyone."

Emily groaned and went to roll over, but she accidentally fell onto the floor. "Dammit!" She groaned, sitting up. "I need a beer."

She threw open her door and stumbled to the kitchen, completely ignoring John Winchester at the table, and got a beer out of the fridge. "Um, Emily?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"What?" She glared at Dean, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You forgot to put on some shorts or something."

Emily looked down, and sure enough, she was only wearing a pair of boy shorts. "Son of a bitch!" She swore and went back to her room, not coming out until she found a pair of booty shorts. Then, she reclaimed her beer, sitting down in front of Sam. Dean was cackling, his head thrown back in a fit of laughter. "Shut up, Dean." She snarled.

He lowered his head, looking right at her. "You'd be a lot happier in the morning if you'd get laid before going to sleep." He suggested, a snarky grin appearing on his face.

"I'd be a lot happier if I was in New Orleans asleep." She retorted, gulping half the beer down. "Asshole."

"Munchkin."

"Dumbo."

"Pompous windbag."

"Do you even know what pompous means, Dean?" Emily asked, finishing her pancakes.

He proceeded to flip her off and eat his pancakes. "I think that means no, he doesn't." Sam grinned, taking her plate back to the kitchen.

"Shut your piehole, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Enough!" John said loudly enough to make them stop. Emily finally looked at her father, her stomach twisting into knots. "Dean, why exactly is Emily here?"

"Whatever's going on is big and Sammy and I decided we could use her help. She's been hunting anyways, or so we heard from a couple cops in Baton Rouge."

"Did you forget our conversation about this?"

She really wanted to say something but thought better of it. Keeping quiet might be the only way to avoid the huge fight she was sure was coming. "Absolutely not. I heard your side and I went with my gut. She's one of the best and she's my sister. I missed her."

John said nothing else, but Emily knew the argument wasn't over.

For the next three days, she hung out with Kevin in the library or with Zoey and Aurora and avoided being alone with John. Then while she and Kevin were watching _Lord of the Rings_ with Sam and Zoey, Michael appeared. He was covered in blood, his eyes were dull, and his breathing was labored. "Oh my god!" Emily jumped up, running over to him before he collapsed on the floor. "Michael, are you okay?"

He tried to focus on her and his hand came up, caressing her cheek. "Emily, I-" He passed out and she almost fell, struggling with his dead weight.

"Sam! Help!" He paused the movie and hoisted the archangel's vessel in his arms, carrying him to an unused bedroom next to hers.

"What's going on?" John and Dean rushed down and saw Emily, nearly hysterical, and Sam, both with blood on their clothes.

"Um, we have a situation." Sam started before Castiel materialized in front of Emily.

"Is he here?"

She nodded numbly, pointing toward the room. Cas brushed past them without an explanation and went to check on his brother. "What situation?" John asked sharply.

"Michael just showed up, covered in blood and half out of his mind." Sam shook his head. "What can do that to an archangel?"

"An angel blade, another angel, or a witch." Zoey answered automatically, joining them. "Isn't the real question why would Michael willing use his last strength to come to the Winchesters? I mean, he wasn't too happy with you at the end of the Apocalypse."

Sam looked at Emily, who was still trying not to freak completely out, and was unaware of the smeared blood on her cheek. Then, before she had to offer an explanation, Castiel rejoined the group. "His grace is gone. I suspect Metatron and his followers."

"What? He'll die without his grace." Emily blurted out, acutely aware of her heart pounding and the weird sensation of fear. It was rare for her to be truly scared and now, she was frightened that she would return to New Orleans and Michael wouldn't be there.

"He has roughly a week." Castiel looked at her curiously. "He came because of you, didn't he?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled. "Metatron tortured him, didn't he?" At Castiel's nod, her jaw tightened. "I'll kill him."

"Whoa, calm down." Dean interjected.

"We need to find God." Castiel said. "And I need to inform Gabriel. Emily, do not do anything stupid."

She glared at the angel as he disappeared. "Em, why would Castiel think Michael came here because of you?"

"I don't know, Sam! It could be because I'm the only one who was actually nice to the archangel."

"Doesn't matter." Dean stated. "He should've known that if he showed up, I was going to deep fry that son of a bitch in holy oil."

He started toward the back room, but Emily cut in front of him. "Dean, please, don't. He's dying and he came here for help. At least wait until we can talk to him."

"Castiel seems to think you're the reason he's here." John pointed out. "Did you sleep with him or something?"

"I doubt God would let one of his archangels, other than Gabriel, sleep with a human, much less a Winchester." She snapped. "I need a shower."

"And a truth spell." Dean called. "Since you're just going to keep lying to us."

"Maybe you're not asking the right questions, idiot!" She shot back, slamming the door to her room. "Good lord, I miss New Orleans." She muttered, stripping off her bloody clothes and getting into the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emily was in the library, scouring the books for even a hint on how to help Michael. It had been two days since he'd shown up and, seeing that Castiel or Gabriel weren't back, she decided to find something herself. But, the Men of Letters were either ignorant of angels' existence or they didn't care. She closed the fourteen book she'd looked at and put it up. Running on five hours of sleep wasn't helping her mood either. She bowed her head, desperate for anything that could heal the fatally wounded angel. "God, or anyone up there, listen. He doesn't deserve this. He's one of the best men, angels, whatever, that I know and I really care about him. Don't let Michael die." She wiped away a few stray tears. "Please."

"You are definitely a Winchester." Aurora remarked, smiling when Emily jumped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Zoey and I were looking for you." As she spoke, the petite redhead joined her.

"It's okay." She smiled back. "What do you mean, I'm definitely a Winchester?"

"The whole denying your feelings and drowning your sorrows in alcohol thing." She said wryly, pointing at the pile of empty bottles, mostly beer but a couple rum bottles as well. "You love Michael."

"What? No!"

Zoey laughed. "Oh come on. We won't tell the guys."

"You're being ridiculous." Emily stated. "I don't love Michael. He's a friend."

"So was Sam."

Aurora shrugged. "I hated Dean until he kissed me, so I can't say the same."

Zoey leaned in closer. "Look, if I tell you I know of a way to get Michael's grace back, will you tell us how you really feel about Michael?"

"Zoey, I don't know if I love him or not. I mean, he's lived with me ever since he got out the cage and we're really close, but I've never felt like this with anyone before."

"Thought so." The witch grinned triumphantly before she turned green and grabbed her stomach, running out of the library.

"Is she sick?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I don't think so." Aurora said thoughtfully. Zoey returned with a bottle of Sprite, still looking a little pale. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I kept getting sick last night before we went to bed and woke up a couple times sick, too." Zoey drank a bit of the soda. "I've never been sick in my life. Witches have extraordinarily strong immune systems. But, anyway, while the guys are gone, come with me to the dungeon. Kevin, please keep this to yourself!"

"You got it, Z!" The prophet shouted back, hard at work translating the angel tablet.

The trio of women all went to the dungeon, waiting for a few minutes as Zoey had gotten sick once more. She frowned, suddenly stopping and counting on her fingers, her eyes widening in shock. Then, she shook her head and pulled the shelves back to allow access to the large devil's trap painted on the floor. "Okay, I'm going to summon Lucifer and then I have to go pick up something."

"Um the same Lucifer that possessed Sam and took him to the cage with him?"

"How many Lucifers did you think there were?" Zoey asked. "Luci! I have an important, life or death question for-" she stopped as soon as he appeared, smiling, "you."

"Zoey, dear, what can I do for you?"

"Okay, Emily, you tell him. I'll be back." She ran off, leaving Aurora and Emily alone with the devil.

"Okay. This is freaky, even for me." Emily muttered, finally looking at the fallen archangel. His suit was completely white and his eyes were kind. "Michael's grace is gone and I need to know how to get it back."

"What?" Lucifer took a deep breath. "I told that idiot to wait for the rest of us before facing Metatron. Look, Emily, I can't help you. If you touched his grace you would die, and then not only would I have your petty brothers on my tail, I'd have Castiel and Gabriel too, along with Michael."

"He's dying and he only has five days left. I don't give a damn if I die but I'm not going to sit on my ass and do nothing!"

He sighed. "This stubbornness and self-sacrificing is going to get one of you dead for good. However, you seem like a good girl, unlike the other three idiots you're related to. I'll go see what I can dig up and I'll be back here in thirty minutes."

Aurora put her arm around Emily. "For the devil, he seems nice." Emily said dryly.

The other woman laughed. "He's not bad. He helped us kill a witch who was after me a few months ago."

They walked back to the kitchen for a drink. Ten minutes later, Zoey came back, the guys trailing behind her. She ducked into the closest bathroom, looking green and pale again. "Has she been sick again?" Sam asked, yawning.

"Yeah." Aurora said, taking a sip of her Coke. "I think she went to get some medicine."

Emily was watching the clock, downing her beer in three drinks. The minutes were ticking by agonizingly slow. "Sam!" Zoey yelled from the bathroom and Sam bolted in there, listening to her tell him something.

"Wait, what?" He gasped. "How?"

"If you really need another demonstration, Sam, that's fine by me." Zoey said calmly, closing the door behind her.

"I know how, but are you sure?"

"It's the only thing that fits, but I can do the spell real quick to make certain." Sam nodded weakly, sitting down in the chair he vacated. Emily tossed her beer bottle in the trash and went back toward the dungeon. Zoey followed her. "Some of the ingredients are down there." She explained, dragging Aurora with them.

Lucifer was waiting for them when they got back. He stared at Zoey for a second before his face broke into a huge smile. "Well, well, well. Congratulations, Zoey."

She frowned. "Shut up." Then, "Wait. I am?"

"Yup." He cackled. "Poor thing. Anyways, Michael's grace. Metatron has it in a vial, in the protective hands of his right-hand man, Gadreel. Gabriel and I will help you retrieve his grace; however, if you die, I'm not bringing you back."

"Tell me what to do."

"Get an angel blade and prepare for hell. There's a warehouse on the edge of town. We'll meet there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Well?" Sam prompted, also looking pale, jumping to his feet.

"Yup."

"Oh." And with that, Sam Winchester passed out in the dining room.

"He took that well." Zoey chuckled. "Now, let's go find you what you need, Em."

Emily followed her, stepping over her twin's unconscious body. Zoey unzipped his duffel bag, handing her two silver angel blades and a charm necklace. "What's this for?"

"Protection. I don't know if it'll help against Metatron, but it's worth a shot." She left their room and fished his car keys out of his pocket. "I'm sending Aurora with you just in case something goes wrong and you need back-up. I have to wake my husband up. Think if I dress up like a clown, it'd work?"

Dean snorted. "What did you tell him?"

"You guys will find out later, I promise. Right now, there's something bigger going on. And Emily?"

Emily stopped on the top step. "What?"

"If this works, Castiel's probably going to kick your ass. I have a feeling this falls under the stupid category."

Emily got in her twin's car, having to pull the seat all the way up. "Do we have everything? Holy oil, angel blades?"

"Yes."

They stopped in front of the warehouse, where Gabriel and Lucifer were waiting. "Aurora, stay out here. Thirty minutes pass and I'm not back, call Zoey."

"Emily, be careful."

"That's a moot point right now." Gabriel quipped. "Come on, Emily. Let's go save your angel."

Emily didn't even correct him. She just started to pour holy oil in two circles on the floor. With a nod to the two archangels beside her, Lucifer began to speak in Enochian. Suddenly, there was a rush of air and Metatron, a creepy looking short man, and Gadreel, almost as sexy as Michael, appeared. "What is it, Lucifer?" Metatron asked haughtily.

"Give me Michael's grace." He commanded, his eyes flashing.

At that second, Emily tossed two matches on the oil, igniting it. "That's a bad idea, Ms. Winchester." Metatron waved his hand, making the holy fire disappear.

"Worth a shot." She said, her heart beginning to speed up, and thinking this whole damned plan was a bad idea.

Out of nowhere, Gabriel leaped in front of her and she gasped, seeing the tip of the angel blade come out of his back. "I'm going to miss him. He amused me." Metatron held the bloody blade as Gabriel fell, his wings scorch marks on the warehouse floor, and turned to Lucifer.

Emily rushed over to Gadreel, digging her blade in his thigh. "The grace. Now." She hissed as he dropped to his knees.

Gadreel glared at her and began to clench his fist. Emily cried out, feeling one, two, three of her ribs break and the last thing she saw were his dark green eyes, apologizing to her.

"Emily!" Dean's voice sounded far off.

Why was he yelling for her? She tried to answer him, but no sound came out of her throat. All at once, a warm sensation covered her from head to toe and she opened her eyes and tried to move. That was a stupid decision, she realized too late, wincing in pain. She was sore. "Sup?" She said, her voice rough.

"Sup?" Dean repeated, staring at her. "You almost died trying to save a winged asshat and that's all you can say?"

"Dean, that was offensive." Castiel said, hurt.

"I was talking about Michael, Cas, not you."

"What the hell happened anyway?" Leave it to John to get to the point.

Emily carefully sat up, grateful to Aurora's gentle hands as she helped her. "Whatever it was obviously didn't work because the damn archangel's body vanished." Dean was pissed. "Which means she almost died for nothing."

"Michael's gone?" Emily asked. She could feel her heart breaking. "How long have I been out?"

"The angels probably carried his body to Heaven or something and almost four days."

Emily looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"Right here." Sam answered, sitting on the floor beside her.

Castiel passed his hand over her side and she felt the bones mend themselves. "Thanks, Castiel." She said, standing to her feet.

"You're welcome." He replied, a sad expression on his face.

She turned and ran back to her room, locking the door behind her. The sobs escaped as soon as the door closed. It was all for nothing and she was still alive. "Dammit!" She kicked the dresser. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Gabriel was dead, Lucifer probably was too, and Michael…she wiped her eyes. "You've survived this long without Michael. Just go back to New Orleans and hook up with Jacob." She told herself.

"And piss Dean off because he's a vampire?" A soft, deep voice said, coming to a stop behind her.

"What does it-" She turned around and there was Michael, in perfect condition. "Michael!" She threw her arms around the archangel and kissed him full on the mouth. He froze for a second before responding, pulling her closer to him. "I thought you were dead."

"I would be if it wasn't for the stupid, crazy, brave woman in front of me." His ocean blue eyes sparkled. "Thank you."

"But Gabriel and Lucifer-"

"Are fine, Emily. Gadreel killed Metatron and Dad showed up and brought Gabriel back to life, healed both Gadreel and Lucifer, and restored my grace to me. He brought me to Heaven so I could heal faster." He paused. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She realized his hands were still on her hips and she didn't mind.

"Why were you so hell-bent on helping me?"

"Because I love you." She said without thinking.

Michael grinned widely. "I love you too, Emily." Then, he picked her up and sat her on the bed, kissing her again. When she had to pull away to breathe, he asked, "Emily, can we-"

"Yes."

It was dark when they finished, enjoying the afterglow. Emily was still breathing hard, though, her hand tracing circles on Michael's bare chest. "Wow." She breathed, finally catching her breath. "We should've done that a long time ago."

"You should be proud. You've successfully de-flowered the most powerful archangel Dad created." Michael commented, running his fingers through her hair.

She sat straight up, her jaw dropping. "There's no way you were that good AND a virgin."

"I did learn a few things from humanity, you know." He pulled her back down.

"I am officially going to hell. Thanks Michael." She settled her head on his chest.

He laughed. "Dad's not as uptight about this as he used to be, Em, or else you and I would both be dead."

"Comforting." She yawned. "Hey, Michael, promise me you'll be here when I wake up?"

He kissed her softly. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Emily woke up, snuggled into Michael's side, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There, curled above her, were huge, pure, bright white wings. She blinked. They were still there and Michael's eyes were closed, his fingers running through her hair absentmindedly. "Um, Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Why can I see your wings?"

His eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I can see your wings." Emily repeated, staring in awe at them. They were absolutely beautiful. "They're gorgeous."

"I thought it was just a myth." He stared at her, his eyes wide. "Emily, this means that you're my soul mate, er, technically speaking, as I don't have a soul, but still."

"You know, normally I'd be freaked out, but it's totally cool." She took a breath. "I have a soul mate who is an archangel. Awesome." She ruffled his hair. "Look, if I have to go back out there, you're coming with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She got dressed and walked to the kitchen, where Dean was getting the cereal and milk out. "Oh look, the crazy-holy shit! He's alive?"

Sam stopped short, causing Zoey to bump into him. "Sam, honey, you're a freaking giant. Move."

"How the hell?" Sam stepped to the side to let Zoey pass.

"God." Michael answered. "Hello Zoey."

"Oh, hey Michael." The redhead stopped and turned around. "You're hair's messed up."

He ran his hand through his hair blushing. "What?" Sam and Dean looked at Sam's wife.

"What?" She pulled the ice cream out of the freezer. "It's not like I haven't met him before and I had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't dead. Sue me."

Emily poured some Frosted Flakes in a bowl and sat down beside Aurora, eating while the others gawked at Michael. "Take a freaking picture, Dad." She mumbled around the cereal in her mouth. "Good lord, I'm hungry."

Michael blushed again and she watched as his wings relaxed, the tip touching the floor and creating the perfect image of an angel. "I'm pregnant." Zoey announced suddenly as soon as they finished eating.

John fell backwards, out of his chair; Dean just stared at her; Sam smiled weakly, and Emily cheered. "I'm gonna be an auntie!"

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." Michael smiled at her. "And Sam will make a great father."

"You think so?" Sam asked, looking at Michael in confusion.

"Yes."

Castiel's sudden appearance at the table took no body by surprise. Until Emily looked up and gasped. Trailing behind him were wings, pure black wings. Castiel looked at her in confusion, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at his wings. His gaze shifted to Michael, and surprisingly, a smile spread across his face. "Did I miss something?" Dean asked, irritated.

"Nope." Emily said quickly, jumping up and taking her bowl in the kitchen.

"Castiel, is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"Dad's called a family meeting." He replied. "I thought I'd find you here."

Emily walked back in. "Okay. I'll be back, Emily." Then, Michael's wings spread out ad he was gone, followed by Castiel.

"So, the arch-dickbag is alive and he followed you out of your room. What is wrong with my family?" Dean threw up his hands. "I'm the one here who's sleeping with a human."

Zoey's icy glare made Dean shudder and Emily's bitch face had him backing up. "You waited this long to voice an issue with me?" Zoey asked calmly.

"Uh, well, I didn't mean you in particular. I was talking about Michael." He gulped. "Don't make the assumption that Michael and I did anything just because he came out of my room, Dean. And, you forgot John. Mom was human too."

"Yeah, well, Mom's not here." He retorted.

"Emily, just how close are you and Michael?" Sam asked, stealing a bite of his wife's ice cream.

"He showed up at my apartment after he broke out of the cage and until you guys showed, he had been living there with me."

"He could erase your existence and you let him live with you?"

"Yes, Dean. He was hurt and I didn't want to leave an archangel out on the streets of New Orleans."

"He's an archangel! He could bring down fire and brimstone on the whole city, Emily!" Dean ran his hands through his hair, getting frustrated.

"His grace was almost gone. He needed rest, which I provided."

"Rest? Angels don't rest."

Emily sighed, rubbing her head. "They do when their grace is low, idiot."

"You two are giving me a headache." John said, popping a beer open. "Dean, if it was Castiel who needed shelter, you wouldn't be all over your sister's ass. Drop it. She was just doing the right thing."

Sam and Dean both whirled in John's direction. "What? You spend over half her life yelling at her for doing good in school and she brings home an archangel and it's all good?"

"Dean, please. Can't we just celebrate the good news Zoey's told us?"

"About a baby moose?" Dean chuckled. "Zoey, honey, I hope that baby doesn't take its size from Sam."

Zoey grinned. "Me too, Dean, me too."

Emily motioned John out to the living room. "Why are you taking up for me?" She narrowed her eyes. "You're not possessed are you?"

"Emily, I'm an old man. I just want my family back together again." He set the beer bottle on the coffee table. "I've done a lot of thinking, possibly due to Bobby and Sam yelling at me, and I never treated you like I should have. I was a terrible father to you all, but especially to you." Tears formed in his eyes and Emily felt a pang of sympathy and guilt. She'd never seen him cry. "I can't lose you, too. You remind me so much of Mary, Emily. I'm sorry. For everything."

She impulsively hugged him. "It wasn't all you, Dad. I didn't make things any easier. But, I understand now that you did what you thought was best for us and it's okay. It takes too much energy being mad at you, anyways."

The weight that Emily had felt since his arrival disappeared and she smiled, at ease with her family once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Emily was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, eating chocolate chip cookie dough while Aurora and Dean made a pie. Zoey was asleep already, exhausted, and Sam was in the bookstore, looking for something about pregnancies. Dean had his arms around Aurora's waist, leaning just a little too close to her for Emily's comfort. But, as she opened her mouth to say something, Michael, Castiel, and Gabriel appeared in the doorway. "Trying to make some more babies?" Gabriel smirked, cackling when Dean jumped back from his girlfriend.

"Go away you arch-moron." Dean retorted, opening the oven to put the pie in.

"No can do, kid." Gabriel jumped up on the other side of the bowl and began to help Emily eat the cookie dough. "Like 'em?" He fluttered his wings, grinning at her knowingly.

She nodded. "They're gorgeous, Gabe. Very fitting for you, but, I like Michael's better." Michael joined them, taking a seat on the other side of her. "So, how was your heavenly family meeting?"

"The usual. Dad rewarded those who fought against Metatron, punished those who fought with him, and made a new rule about breaking into Cupid's office to help people find their true love."

Gabriel snickered and Castiel, standing beside the counter, looked guilty. Michael, however, smiled. Emily jumped down, placing the bowl in the fridge. "See you two dodo lovebirds later." Emily laughed and went to her room.

"I'm not a dodo bird, midget!" Dean called after her, annoyed.

She rolled her eyes, shimmying out of her jeans and shirt as Michael came in, sitting on her bed. "So," she asked, unfastening her bra and pulling on one of Sam's old Stanford shirts, "what's the deal with this angel mate thing?"

"It's been so long since this happened that all I can do is guess, because asking Dad would be awkward." He laughed, pulling her down beside him. "I do know, after their relationship is consummated, the human can see angels' wings, and that a small fraction, probably a drop or so, of the angel's grace remains in the human. It forges a powerful, unbreakable connection between the two, similar to the bond between Castiel and Dean, I assume."

"So, what? I'm going to turn into an angel?"

"Not yet, but when you die, you will, or so I've heard." Michael leaned back against the headboard, his fingers ghosting over her sides.

"Interesting." She, straddling him, rested her head on his shoulder. "When do I get to meet the man upstairs?"

"He already knows about us, so whenever he decides to come down and introduce himself." Michael said nonchalantly. "He is God, after all."

Emily didn't reply, her lips were on his neck, leaving her mark. "What's to stop you from leaving me?" Emily's voice was quieter. "I mean, I am going to get old and wrinkly and you'll stay like this."

He tipped her chin up, forcing eye contact. "Emily Winchester, don't ever say that again. You're stuck with me for eternity because I'm not leaving you. I'll always come back to you. I love you; I think I've loved you from the moment you let me in your apartment without hesitation."

"But sooner or later, something's going to go wrong, Michael. It always does." She insisted. "True love doesn't exist. You could've probably slept with any number of girls and they'd be able to see your wings too."

"Emily, you were fine with this yesterday. What's going on?"

"I was half-asleep when you sprung this soul mate crap on me." She snapped, sounding too much like Dean for her liking. "Look, Michael, I haven't had good experiences with love and you-"

He kissed her suddenly, making her shut up. "I know. But you've got to trust me."

"Winchesters hardly trust each other, what makes you think I'm going to trust someone else, especially an archangel?" Her eyebrow raised and he let a laugh slip through. "What?"

"Are you sure you're not Dean's twin?" Emily's bitch face cleared up that argument and he coughed. "Emily, I know what happened in high school and I understand your resentment toward love, but-is there any way I can prove my trustworthiness and that I'm not making the soul mate thing up?"

Before she could respond, Gabriel appeared in her room, a piece of parchment in his hand. "Lovers' quarrel, huh?" He smirked.

"Gabriel, go away."

"Wait." Michael gently pushed her off his lap and grabbed the parchment from Gabriel. "You're the one who broke into Cupid's office? For what, exactly?"

Gabriel sat down at the end of her bed, his wings spread out and a sucker in his mouth as usual. "To bring more love into the world or Winchester family, but really, what's the difference?" He shrugged, popping the sucker out of his mouth. "You're welcome, Michael."

"For what?" Michael asked, distracted by the paper in his hands.

"For getting your ass to New Orleans. It wasn't easy, but I bribed Castiel with helping me with Mission: Winchester, or at least, the last two."

Emily impatiently got up and peered at the parchment. Her name, at the bottom, was linked to Michael's. "You weren't lying?"

"No, Emily."

"Oh." She sat back down on the bed, avoiding his eyes.

"Gabriel, are you telling me you and Castiel are responsible for Sam and Dean's love life?"

"It was all me with Sammy, although, I almost gave up until that idiot wizard got involved. As for Dean, Cas couldn't let his favorite pet go without a girl, either."

"And? Why'd you get involved with mine?" Emily demanded.

"For kicks." He grinned. "I knew you being an angel's mate would piss Dean-o off."

"You changed this?" Emily could tell Michael was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"No! I tried, and I couldn't." Gabriel said honestly. "So, I'll take that back and leave. Nighty night." He winked and disappeared.

Emily carefully wound her arms around her angel. "I'm…oh fuck it." She kissed him, hard.

He kissed her back, pinning her on the bed. When her fingers brushed his wings, he moaned, grinding his hips into hers. "Oh, I will." He whispered in her ear, his voice low and husky.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Gabriel and Castiel were sitting down, both silent. "We did good, kid." Gabriel ruffled the younger angel's hair. "Real good."

"Done gloating yet?" Castiel asked, annoyed.

Gabriel grinned, making a lollipop appear. "Hells no."

Michael wondered over to them, having just got out of a meeting with Dad. "Plotting to ruin some other family's life?" He taunted, sitting down on the other side of Castiel.

"Nope. I'm actually debating on seeing if John has another soul mate or not."

"Please, don't." Michael's voice is hard.

"Everything alright between you and Em'ly?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" He frowned.

"So, why are you here?" Gabriel asked pointedly.

"Because Dean's being stupid as usual and I'm tempted to smite the idiot."

Castiel frowned. "Okay, but where's Emily?"

"With Sam and Zoey at one of her final appointments before the baby. She's trying to keep Sam calm."

"Oh, is Gigantor freaking out again?"

Michael huffed. "Yes, Gabriel. He is. He's about to be a father, you brainless dodo bird."

"You've been hanging out with her way too long." Gabriel fake pouted.

"Or you."

"Touché."

The three angels were silent for a few minutes. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I've been thinking about it, and Dad approves wholeheartedly of her."

"If he didn't, you wouldn't be her soul mate, o smart one." Gabriel pointed out rudely.

Michael huffed again, shoving his brother. "I know."

"O-okay." Gabriel drew the word out, popping the lollipop back in his mouth.

To his annoyance, Michael jumped up. "Please no more meddling in love lives."

"Whatever." The fun-loving angel replied. "Do me a favor, though. Turn off the angel connection the next time you and Em'ly are doing it. I think I've been scarred for life."

Michael's face flushed. "Fine." Right before he disappeared, he turned around. "Gabriel, thank you."


End file.
